Leçon d'amour
by JessSwann2
Summary: Et si DMC ne nous avait pas tout montré... Et si Will avait été stressé par son mariage et avait eu besoin d'être rassuré sur sa nuit de noce...Attention YAOI


_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc j'inaugure ce profil avec un petit yaoi ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et reviews ? **_

_**Attention au rating c'est du M donc déconseillé aux plus jeunes  
**_

**Leçon d'amour**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le Black Pearl avait quitté le bayou, cherchant la passe dessinée par les pinces de crabe de Tia Dalma. La chaleur était lourde sur le navire et personne n'y échappait. Jack semblait perpétuellement inquiet, redoutant apparemment de se faire attaquer par le Kraken tandis que de son côté Will avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la pensée de savoir Elizabeth en prison, loin de lui.

La nuit tombait et Jack se dirigeait vers le pont, bien décidé à tuer le temps qui lui restait à vivre en buvant une bouteille de rhum lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé lui parvint de la cabine de son jeune invité. Curieux, le pirate entrouvrit la porte et sourit au spectacle de Will, la tête renversée en arrière et le torse nu luisant de sueur, occupé à se caresser avec ardeur. Les sens en éveil, Jack pénétra doucement dans la cabine du jeune homme

- Moi qui te croyait eunuque .. Me voilà rassuré mon gars. Dit il allant s'asseoir sur la couche du forgeron, lorgnant sans complexe sur le sexe gonflé de ce dernier.

Will coupé net dans son élan, rougit, cherchant du regard le pantalon qu'il avait laissé choir un peu plus tôt

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes Jack

- Si… Mais j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait mal. Répondit Jack avec désinvolture en prenant une longue gorgée de rhum

- Non… je.. Rougit Will en remettant son pantalon affreusement gêné

- Pas la peine de me faire un dessin petit j'ai compris.

Un instant les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, Jack lorgnant le torse nu de Will tandis que ce dernier tentait de reprendre contenance.

- Jack… je peux te demander quelque chose .. Finit il par dire

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je sauve ta donzelle ? Plaisanta Jack

- Non .. Je … enfin…

Jack lui jeta un petit regard curieux, étonné de sa gêne soudaine

- Tu ?

Will toussa et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Tu as eu de nombreuses.. Relations amoureuses n'est-ce pas ..

Jack sourit et reprit du rhum

- En effet.. Et tu sais mon gars je connais rien de mieux ou presque qu'une vierge.. Suffit juste de prendre un peu plus de précautions avec elle qu'avec une fille.. Enfin si tu veux la garder et vu que tu comptes te marier on peut supposer que c'est le cas.

Will rougit brutalement

- Justement.. Je .. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Elizabeth soit déçue.. Nous avons tellement attendu cette nuit de noce.

Jack sourit grivoisement

- T'en peux plus hein. Tu voudrais goûter à la dame .. Et je te comprends mon gars.. Elle est fort jolie .. Et avec un tempérament , mmm qui ne doit pas être déplaisant dans un lit.

Will rougit encore plus fort

- Je te rappelle que c'est de ma fiancée dont tu parles Jack…

Le pirate lui lança un grand sourire faussement désolé

- Une absence .. Donc ?

Will le regarda la bouche sèche et prit brutalement la bouteille de rhum des mains de Jack, buvant de grandes lampées du liquide ambré. Jack ouvrit la bouche, médusé par ce comportement inhabituel et s'approcha légèrement du jeune homme, attendant qu'il parle

- Jack.. Je .. Je n'ai jamais.. Enfin tu vois..

Jack écarquilla les yeux

- Tu veux dire que tu es puceau ?

Will, maussade, rougit et reprit une gorgée de rhum, n'osant regarder le pirate

- Je .. Je voulais attendre ..

- Oh… Mais maintenant tu n'es plus si sur que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je ne voudrais pas décevoir Elizabeth… On a tellement attendu l'un et l'autre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle regrette notre mariage

Jack regarda un moment le profil du jeune homme, ses beaux cheveux bruns qu'il portait un peu longs, la minceur du torse bien dessiné, la peau aussi lisse que celle d'une fille sur laquelle perlait une goutte de sueur.

- Tu sais Will tu aurais du me parler de ça plus tôt ..

- Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on dit facilement Jack… même à un ami et ta solution.. Je la connais.. Et elle ne me plait pas. Je me refuse à aller voir une de ces filles qui font le commerce de leur corps.

- Qui te parle d'aller voir une fille.. Murmura Jack. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une fille pour savoir ce que ça fait …

Will le regarda l'air tellement étonné que Jack du retenir un soupir exaspéré devant autant de naïveté. Souplement, le pirate se leva.

- Will mon gars… T'es tu jamais demandé comment procédaient les marins qui partent sur l'océan durant de longs mois pour assouvir leurs besoins bien naturels? Enfin.. Mis à part la solution sommaire que tu employais avant que je ne vienne te déranger…

Will rougit brutalement à ce rappel de ses occupations récentes.

- Je suppose qu'ils s'arrêtent dans des ports comme Tortuga.. Se força-t-il à dire d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir

- Oui.. mais lorsqu'en pleine mer.. Tu as une envie.. Brutale.. Et irrépressible de sentir un autre corps te recevoir.. D'autres lèvres sur les tiennes.. La caresse d'une peau contre la tienne, d'une langue dans ta bouche… Murmura Jack en frôlant le jeune homme. Comment crois tu que procèdent les marins ?

Will sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et son sexe se tendre dans le pantalon qu'il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir remis

- Je .. Je ne sais pas…

- Je suis sur que tu as très envie de le savoir.. Murmura Jack d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant encore un peu, faisant battre le cœur de Will un peu plus vite

- Je .. Comment ?

Jack eut un petit sourire diabolique et posa sa main sur le torse nu de Will, savourant les battements affolés du cœur de ce dernier avant de descendre lentement sa main jusqu'à son pantalon, frôlant l'entrejambe du forgeron.

- Tu sais Will.. Il existe différentes manières de savoir ce que ça fait et de temps à autres .. J'aime à me sentir possédé. Murmura-t-il sans quitter des yeux la bouche de Will.

Le jeune homme déglutit nerveusement en comprenant ce que l'autre désirait, la pression de sa main sur son pantalon marquant clairement ce qu'il convoitait. Will ferma à demi les yeux tandis que la main experte de Jack le caressait à travers le tissu, le faisant trembler de désir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait sa nuit de noce, de pouvoir enfin goûter ce fruit qui le tentait tant et que l'intervention de Beckett l'avait empêché d'avoir.. Et en vérité .. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre

- Je … j'ai très envie de savoir ce que ça fait Jack.. S'entendit il répondre

Jack sourit et écarta doucement une mèche brune du visage de Will

- Dis toi.. Que ce n'est qu'un entraînement.. Comme ceux que tu as fait avec ton épée. Murmura Jack collant son bas ventre dur contre celui de Will

Ce dernier gémit en sentant le désir évident du pirate répondant au sien tandis que Jack posait ses lèvres chaudes sur sa bouche attirant son visage à lui. Le cœur de Will fit un nouveau bond lorsque la langue du pirate frôla la sienne, jouant tendrement avec elle. Jack avait le goût du rhum, du sel et de l'interdit et Will gémit dans sa bouche en sentant la main de Jack se refermer sur son sexe, le caressant avec des mouvements amples.

Finalement le pirate s'écarta légèrement de Will, mettant fin à leur baiser et le regarda avec fièvre.

- J'ai très envie que tu me prennes Will. Te sentir en moi.. Tu es si dur.. Si long.. Prouve moi que tu n'es pas eunuque.

La bouche sèche, Will écarta la chemise de Jack, faisant à son tour la découverte du torse du et musculeux du pirate, caressant les cicatrices de ce dernier, secrètement étonné par la douceur de sa peau. Il laissa sa main descendre le long du torse du pirate et défit les ceintures que ce dernier portait, laissant le pantalon glisser au sol découvrant ainsi un sexe gonflé au bout duquel perlait une goutte qu'il essuya doucement du doigt, provoquant un gémissement impatient chez Jack. Le pirate ouvrit ses yeux sombres, alanguis par le désir et entraîna Will vers le lit. Il s'allongea de tout son long, la vision de ses fesses nues et offertes faisant durcir Will de plus belle tandis que Jack farfouillait dans la commode. Finalement il en ressortit une petite bouteille remplie d' un liquide dont il en versa un peu dans sa main avant de se retourner. Jack lui sourit, brutalement sérieux et passa sa main humide sur le sexe de Will dans un va et vient souple, sa main glissant aisément sur lui et attirant un gémissement de pur plaisir chez son jeune apprenti. Il se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille

- Prépare moi à te recevoir Will.

Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, Will embrassa passionnément Jack avant de descendre ses mains sur son corps, arrivant jusqu'aux fesses qu'il écarta doucement, découvrant son œillet rougeoyant. Avec hésitations il le frôla de la main, n'osant franchir le pas. Jack gémit et lui tendit la fiole, se frottant contre sa main. Plus dur que jamais Will laissa couler un peu de liquide sur son orifice, faisant gémir Jack de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit le liquide froid s'insinuer en lui. Le jeune forgeron introduisit son doigt en lui, savourant l'étroitesse du pirate dont il sentait les muscles se resserrer autour de lui. Il le prépara doucement, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort à l'idée que bientôt il s'enfoncerait dans cet endroit si chaud et accueillant. Jack grogna d'impatience et se retourna, se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit, offrant ainsi à Will une vue imprenable.

- Will.. Gémit le pirate lui indiquant qu'il était prêt

Fou d'excitation Will prit son sexe gonflé dans sa main et posa son gland contre l'œillet de son partenaire, poussant un long gémissement lorsqu'il passa la barrière de chair, son sexe glissant aisément à l'intérieur du pirate. Jack se mordait les lèvres de plaisir, les gestes hésitants et doux de Will le comblant mieux qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait fait avant lui. Il poussa un soupir en sentant la main de Will se refermer sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême tandis que telle une douce torture le jeune forgeron s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Le râle rauque de Will lui répondit.. Le pirate était chaud, étroit, ses muscles se resserrant spasmodiquement autour de sa verge tandis que ses bourses cognaient doucement contre la peau délicate des fesses du pirate. Lentement tout d'abord, puis de plus en vite, Will commença à aller et venir en Jack qu'il sentait grossir dans sa main à chaque coup de rein. Finalement le jeune forgeron n'y tint plus et explosa avec un râle de plaisir, donnant un ultime coup de rein à son partenaire.

Jack gémit en sentant sa semence se déverser en lui, le liquide chaud l'inondant tandis que le sexe gonflé de Will palpitait en lui. Le jeune homme se retira doucement et retourna Jack le forçant à s'allonger, sa main toujours sur le sexe tellement tendu qu'il en était douloureux. Jack, le cœur battant le regarda, plongeant dans la douce torture qui n'attendait que l'orgasme libérateur. Will, un peu plus calme à présent qu'il s'était assouvi le regarda un long moment, caressant du bout des doigts le corps offert, avant de se pencher sur son sexe pour recueillir du bout de la langue une goutte qui s'apprêtait à glisser le long de la hampe gonflée. Ce geste électrisa Jack qui poussa ses hanches vers Will avant de gémir de plaisir en sentant la langue du jeune homme à l'endroit où, quelques instant auparavant son sexe dur le pilonnait sans pitié. Will prenait son temps, sa langue glissant sur les bourses du pirate avant de s'engager dans les replis, gouttant sa propre semence s'écoulant de Jack, nettoyant du bout de la langue l'orifice qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir. Les mains de Jack se crispèrent sur le drap, son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine tant il attendait la délivrance

- Will . Gémit il d'un ton suppliant qu'il ne reconnut pas, oubliant toute fierté

Le jeune forgeron remonta alors sa bouche sur son sexe, l'engloutissant sans hésitation. Jack pouvait sentir sa langue chaude et épaisse caresser son gland, le suçant avec exigence et il leva une main, la glissant dans les cheveux bruns de son amant, poussant sa tête vers lui. Will gémit et leva les yeux, saisi un moment par la vision de Jack, entièrement nu, ses hanches ondulant au rythme de sa succion tandis que les traits du pirates étaient tendus, sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser échapper des râles rauques de plaisir. Il n'avait été aussi beau qu'en cet instant songea Will en savourant l'abandon visible du pirate, heureux de lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Jack appuya fermement sur sa tête, son visage se crispant brutalement tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de Will, mêlant dans la gorge du jeune homme leurs deux saveurs, un cri de plaisir lui échappant.

Will se releva, se laissant tomber aux côtés de Jack qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, le corps encore secoué de tremblements de plaisir. Finalement Jack sourit, enroulant une mèche brune autour de son doigt

- Te voilà un vrai pirate à présent Will… Et plus que prêt à combler ta donzelle.

Will rougit à ce brusque rappel d'Elizabeth, sentant confusément qu'il l'avait trahie. Jack se leva souplement et remit ses vêtements

- Te bile pas pour ça Will… Je te l'ai dit ça fait partie de la vie des marins… Déclara-t-il avec décontraction . Du reste .. Ce n'était pas sérieux .. Ce n'était qu'une leçon.. Après tout il fallait bien faire ton éducation.. Une bonne chose de faite d'ailleurs tu risques d'en avoir besoin plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Will hocha la tête un peu perdu tandis que Jack se dirigeait vers la porte en reprenant son rhum, repartant comme il était venu. Le jeune forgeron se laissa retomber sur son lit, ses lèvres lui semblant encore avoir le goût du pirate et s'endormit avec un sourire comblé.

Jack sourit en refermant la porte derrière lui, avant de reprendre son air sérieux.. Il avait fait son devoir et il était certain à présent que Will trouverait sûrement une consolation à son sort lorsqu'il l'aurait donné à Jones en échange de son âme. Jack leva sa bouteille de rhum d'un air rusé et tout doucement commença à fredonner

« _Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans…_

_Yoho… »_

Oui c'était un excellent plan.. D'autant plus qu'à présent il était certain que ce délicieux petit forgeron lui ferait entièrement confiance .. Jack sourit à nouveau, songeant que oui décidément il n'y avait rien de meilleur que les vierges.. Et il avait hâte d'y goûter à nouveau…


End file.
